starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆SHOW TIME 10☆
☆SHOW TIME 10☆ Team Otori & Kao Council is the tenth single released for the Star-Myu anime. Stardust Movement is performed by Team Otori and was used as an insert song in episode 10. SING A SONG！MUSICAL！ is performed by the Kao Council. Tracklisting # # SING A SONG！MUSICAL！ # ＜INST＞ # SING A SONG！MUSICAL！ ＜INST＞ Lyrics Stardust MovementLyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tengenji Kakeru *Parts sang by Kuga Shu *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta & Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito, Tengenji Kakeru & Kuga Shu Japanese= Shiny…　Stardust… もし　ひとつだけだったら 砕けてしまったかもしれない この小さなヒカリ もし　ひとりきりだったら 迷いうつむいていただろう なぜだか　そう思うんだ 一緒なら叶えられるさ フォーメーション!　前に進もう! 5つの☆(ほし)並べたムーブメント Do the Dancin’　(どぅ　だ　だんしん) 情熱がスパークする 欲しいなら　手を伸ばせ 夢中になりすぎた時の　笑顔最強! 「楽しんでゆけ　ボーイズ!」どこかで声がする まぶしすぎて見えない　だけど怖くはない ほら　イントロが響く もし　ココロ閉ざしてたら 気づくことは無かっただろう かけがえのないライバル 孤独だけを武器にして ひとり重ねてたステップ 今は　みんなで踏み出す とんがった　5つのTip on Dream フォーメーション!夢に集合! 憧れより　確かなムーブメント Do the Dancin’ 青春がスパークする 毎日がスペシャリティ 挫けそうになった時は　歌えばいい 「立ち向かってゆけ　ボーイズ!」どこかで見つめてる ターンを切る瞬間　汗が夢に届く ほら　リズムがはじける Do the Dancin’　(どぅ　だ　だんしん) 情熱がスパークする 欲しいなら　手を伸ばせ 夢中になりすぎた時の　笑顔最強! 「さあ踊り出せ　ボーイズ!」どこかで声がする まぶしすぎて見えない　だけど怖くはない 輝きはここにある! |-| Rōmaji= Shiny... Stardust... Moshi hitotsu dake dattara Kudakete shimatta kamo shirenai Kono chiisana hikari Moshi hitori kiri dattara Mayoi utsumuite ita darou Naze da ka sou omounda Issho nara Kanae rareru sa Fomeeshon! Mae ni susumou! Itsutsu no hoshi narabeta muubumento Do the Dancin' Jounetsu ga supaaku suru Hoshii narate wo nobase Muchuu ni narisugita toki no egao saikyou! 'Tanoshin de yuke boizu!' dokoka de koe ga suru Mabushi sugite mienai Dakedo kowaku wa nai Hora in toro ga hibiku Moshi kokoro tozashitetara Kizuku koto wa nakatta darou Kakegae no nai raibaru Kodoku dake wo buki ni shite Hitori kasaneteta suteppu Ima wa minna de fumidasu Tongatta Itsutsu no Tip on Dream Fomeeshon! Yume ni shuugou! Akogare yori tashikana muubumento Do the Dancin' Seishun ga supaaku suru Mainichi ga supeshariti Kujike sou ni natta toki wa utaeba ii 'Tachimukatte yuke boizu!' dokoka de mitsumeteru Taan wo kiru shunkan Ase ga yume ni todoku Hora rizumu ga hajikeru Do the Dancin' Jounetsu ga supaaku suru Hoshii nara Te wo nobase Muchuu ni narisugita toki no Egao saikyou! 'Saa odori dase boizu!' dokoka de koe ga suru Mabushi sugite mienai dakedo kowaku wa nai Kagayaki wa koko ni aru! |-| English= Shiny... Stardust... If it was by itself It might have been broken This small light If I was on my own I might have hesitated and looked down That's what I think If we are together, our dreams can come true Formation! Move forward! Five stars moving together in a line Do the Dancin' Sparking passion If you want it, stretch out your hand When you're in a daze, your smile is brighter! "Have fun, boys!" says a voice somewhere It's so bright I can't see but I'm not afraid Look, the intro is resounding If your heart is closed shut You may not have noticed Your rival is irreplaceable If loneliness is your only weapon The steps of one person will pile up But now, everyone can step forward Getting sharper, 5 tips on dreams Formation! Dreams assemble! Longing for a certain movement Do the Dancin' Sparking youth Everyday's speciality When you feel crushed, just sing! "Fight against it, boys!" watching us from somewhere Stop turning when your sweat reaches your dreams Look, the rhythm is bursting open Do the Dancin' Sparking passion If you want it, stretch out your hand When you're in a daze, your smile is brighter! "Come on and dance, boys!" says a voice somewhere It's so bright I can't see but I'm not afraid It is shining here! SING A SONG！MUSICAL！Lyrics from Llama like Sarah! Guide: *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki *Parts sang by Hiragi Tsubasa *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji *Parts sang by Yuzuriha Christian Lion *Parts sang by Sazanami Sakuya *Parts sang by Yuzuriha Christian Lion & Sazanami Sakuya *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki, Hiragi Tsubasa & Akatsuki Kyoji *Parts sang by Akatsuki Kyoji, Yuzuriha Christian Lion & Sazanami Sakuya Japanese= 目の前に飛び込んだ　チャンスを追い掛けて まっすぐに　ここまで走ってこい スポットライトが　照らし出す星瞬の欠片が 胸に咲かせた　エンブレムになる 不確かなものだから　なおさら美しい 失敗の日々も　後悔の傷も　今日のためのプレビュー 歌ってごらん！ SING! Sing a Song! Everybody!　世界を音楽で包み込め トレビアンなムード　いっぱいデース 叶えるため！ SING! Sing a Song! すべては　ミュージカルのせいなのさ 夢は　いつでもステージにある ここに始まる　君のショウタイム！ 夢だけじゃ終われない　そのための学園(ばしょ)がある 「ボンジュール！」選ばれた少年たち 競い合うように高め合う　最強のライバル それを仲間と　呼ぶ日がくるのさ 間違いを恐れてちゃ　前へは進めない 憔悴の夜は　満天の星に　見守られたレビュー 見つけられるさ！ Do you wanna Dance? Everybody!　何かが君を変えるんじゃなくて 自分自身で気づくことさ 羽ばたくため！ SING! Sing a Song! すべてを　ミュージカルのせいにして 僕たちに　さあ　見せつけてくれ ここに始まる　君のショウタイム！ 歌ってごらん！ SING! Sing a Song! Everybody!　世界を音楽で包み込め トレビアンなムード　いっぱいデース 叶えるため！ SING! Sing a Song! すべては　ミュージカルのせいなのさ 夢は　いつでもステージにある やけにまぶしい　星のショウタイム！ |-| Rōmaji= Me no mae ni tobikonda 　Chansu wo oikakete Massugu ni koko made hashitte koi Supottoraito ga terashidasu seishun no kakera ga Mune ni sakaseta enburemu ni naru Futashika na mono dakara　Naosara utsukushii Shippai no hibi mo koukai no kizu mo kyou no tame no purebyuu Utatte goran! SING! Sing a Song! Everybody!　Sekai wo ongaku de tsutsumikome Très bien na muudo ippai deesu Kanaeru tame! SING! Sing a Song! Subete wa myuujikaru no sei nano sa Yume wa itsudemo Suteeji ni aru Koko ni hajimaru kimi no shou taimu! Yume dake ja owarenai　Sono tame no basho ga aru 'Bonjour!' erabareta shounentachi Kisoiau you ni takameau saikyou no raibaru Sore wo nakama to yobu hi ga kuru no sa Machigai wo osorete cha mae he wa susumenai Shousui no yoru wa manten no hoshi ni mimamorareta rebyuu Mitsukerareru sa! Do you wanna Dance? Everybody!　Nani ka ga kimi wo kaeru n janakute Jibun jishin de kizuku koto sa Habataku tame! SING! Sing a Song! Subete wo myuujikaru no sei ni shite Bokutachi ni saa misetsukete kure Koko ni hajimaru kimi no shou taimu! Utatte goran! SING! Sing a Song! Everybody! Sekai wo ongaku de tsutsumikome Très bien na muudo ippai deesu Kanaeru tame! SING! Sing a Song! Subete wa myuujikaru no sei nano sa Yume wa itsudemo Suteeji ni aru Yakeni mabushii hoshi no shou taimu! |-| English= Jumping in before my eyes, chasing after that chance Running straight ahead until you reach it The spotlight shines like a fragment of a twinkling star It makes my heart bloom and become an emblem It is uncertain so it's all the more beautiful Failing everyday and wounded with regrets, all for the sake of today's preview Let's sing! SING! Sing a Song! Everybody! Wrap the world in music The mood is full of goodness So it will be granted! SING! Sing a Song! Everything is a musical so Your dreams will always be a stage Here it begins, your show time! It's like a never-ending dream, that's why we are at this academy "Bonjour!" chosen boys We will raise you so you can compete as strong rivals And so one day you can call them your comrades If you are afraid of making mistakes, you won't be able to move forward On an exhausted night, stars fill the sky and watch over as they review You found it! Do you wanna Dance? Everybody! Even if you think nothing can change you You will notice it yourself Flap your wings! SING! Sing a Song! If everything is the fault of musicals Come on and show us Here it begins, your show time! Let's sing! SING! Sing a Song! Everybody! Wrap the world in music The mood is full of goodness So it will be granted! SING! Sing a Song! Everything is a musical Your dreams will always be a stage Shining too brightly, the star's show time! Notes * Stardust Movement ** Performer: Team Otori Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Nayuki Toru(CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tengenji Kakeru (CV: Hosoya Yoshimasa), Kuga Shu (CV: Maeno Tomoaki) ** Composer: Satoshi Nakayama ** Arranger: Satoshi Nakayama ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi * SING A SONG！MUSICAL！ ** Performer: Kao Council Itsuki(CV: Suwabe Junichi), Hiragi Tsubasa(CV: Hirakawa Daisuke), Akatsuki Kyoji(CV: Morikubo Showtaro), Yuzuriha Christian Lion(CV: Toriumi Kosuke), Sazanami Sakuya(CV: Hatano Wataru) ** Composer: Kimura Yuki ** Arranger: Kazuyoshi Baba ** Lyricist: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery 10.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song